


If You Want Me To Go

by somanyopentabs



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Awkwardness, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 16:28:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5212781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somanyopentabs/pseuds/somanyopentabs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>College AU with Naki failing his classes and frat boy jock Yamori.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Want Me To Go

It was the second week of his first semester in college and Naki was hiding behind the library, in tears because his study group had kicked him out.

“It’s just that we’re a serious study group,” the self-proclaimed group leader had said.

“Honestly, if you can’t grasp the basic material, I don’t see how this would help you anyway,” another student had chimed in.

“Um, okay. I understand,” Naki had mumbled, gathering up his books into his arms and leaving as quickly as he could, head down in shame.

He couldn’t go back to his dorm room like this. He was too upset, and his roommate, Ayato, was usually in a bad mood anyway.

He slumped down by a tree and started shoving his books back into his bag, trying to get everything in order as he sniffled pathetically.

They were all remedial textbooks, classes for things he should have learned in high school but never quite got the hang of. He wouldn’t be here at all, if he hadn’t been in foster care for the past eighteen years of his life. The last ‘family’ he’d been staying with had sent him off with not so much as a ‘good riddance.’ Well, it wasn’t like he was going to miss them anyway! He’d never had a kind word out of any of them, and so what? He was going to make himself a new life, somehow. 

“Listen, you can’t keep punching people who get in your way,” a voice said from somewhere nearby.

Naki lifted his head to see two men walking his way. One was slender and tall, wearing bright colors and sunglasses. The other one was—well, the other one was built like a tank. He was even taller, with broad shoulders.

“Are you listening to me?” the slender one asked, and Naki recognized him as being the original speaker.

The bigger one grunted and continued walking.

“I can’t believe you. You’re going to get yourself suspended again, and then where will that leave me? Where will that leave you?”

They were only a few yards away then, and Naki realized he’d been staring. He quickly packed up his books and started to get up, lifting his bag when he realized too late that it was caught on a root. Down he tumbled, just as the two men were upon his location.

“For instance,” the slender one said when they spotted him, struggling to free his bag. “This is a perfect example. He’s perfectly harmless, wouldn’t you say? You wouldn’t waste your time beating up someone like him.”

“I’m not harmless,” Naki said, finally getting his bag on his shoulder and glaring up at the two as he got to his feet.

“Whatever,” the thin man said.

The big man had yet to say a word. They turned to walk away, but Naki couldn’t just let them go after that. He’d had a hell of a day, and he was tired of people acting like he was nothing.

“I’ll prove it,” Naki shouted. “Get back here and I’ll prove it.”

Finally, the big man paid him some attention. He turned around and stared Naki down.

“You don’t know what you’re asking for,” he said with a cruel smile.

“Yamori, don’t. It’s not worth it,” the other man said.

“Can it, Nico. You never let me have any fun. And this one’s definitely asking for it.”

Naki once again let his bag drop to the ground and raised his fists. This was not one of his better ideas. He’d been told he’d lose his grant if he was caught fighting, but there was no way he could back out now.

“Come on,” Naki said, his voice shaking only a little.

Yamori advanced, and once again Nico tried to talk him out of it.

“You’re going to lose your athletic scholarship,” Nico scolded him.

“And you’re getting on my nerves. Go back to the house if you don’t want to watch,” Yamori said, stepping into Naki’s personal space.

“Humph.” Nico watched sullenly with his arms crossed.

“You got a name, tiny?” Yamori asked.

“It’s Naki, and I am not ti—“

Yamori landed a hit across his face, and Naki fell to his knees.

“That hurt,” he said, reaching to touch his lip and seeing blood on his fingers when he pulled back.

He started to get up, when Yamori shoved him back down.

“This isn’t even a fight, Yamori,” Nico called. “Let’s go.”

“Yes it is!” Naki screamed. “We’re fighting, so stay out of it.”

He got to his feet and took a swing at Yamori, who dodged it easily.

Yamori grabbed Naki by the wrist and reeled him in. “That was close, wasn’t it?”

“Let me go!” Naki’s free hand balled into a fist and tried to strike again.

It was no use. Yamori gathered up that wrist as well and held Naki tightly in place.

“You’re trying so hard,” Yamori said. “Aren’t you?”

“All I can do is try,” Naki said, struggling to free himself. He felt tears coming to his eyes again.

“You made him cry,” Nico scolded his friend.

“I’m not,” Naki protested, even as tears slid down his cheeks.

“Why are you crying?” Yamori said. “I didn’t hit you that hard.”

“I got—I got kicked out of study group, okay? I’m—“ Naki sobbed.

“You’re what?” Yamori asked.

“I’m too stupid. They don’t want me. And I’m going to fail all my classes and lose my funding and wind up living on the streets!” Naki blurted out.

“So? Go live your parents,” Nico said.

“I don’t have any,” Naki whimpered. Suddenly he wasn’t struggling anymore. Yamori’s hands were big and warm and holding him nice and tight—he couldn’t help what he did next. He let his head fall forward until his forehead was resting on Yamori’s chest.

“Ugh,” Nico said.

“Come on,” Yamori said. “Get your bag.”

They brought him to a big house right on the edge of the campus.

“You live here?” Naki said, awestruck as he was led inside.

“Don’t get any ideas, okay?” Nico said. “And don’t touch anything.”

“Nico,” Yamori said finally, “Why don’t you go check on the guys?”

“And leave you alone with him? Why, what are you going to do?”

Yamori just gave Nico a look which made him sigh. “Fine, fine. I’m going.”

As Nico left down a hallway, Naki was led up the stairs.

“This house is so big.” Naki had only ever lived in cramped spaces. 

The room Yamori brought him into had athletic posters plastering the walls and a giant bed, presumably for someone very large.

“Is this your bedroom?” Naki asked, looking around.

“Yeah.”

“Wow. It’s so big. And you don’t have to share with anybody?”

“You really are innocent, aren’t you?” Yamori said, falling back on the bed. There was a football on the headboard, which he picked up and began throwing in the air and catching.

“No,” Naki said quietly. “Not really.”

Yamori put down the football and looked at Naki again. “You need a tutor?”

“You can tutor me?”

“Not me,” Yamori said, sounding exasperated. “But one of the guys here could do it. I’ll set it up for you.”

“Why are you being so nice to me?” Naki asked. “Is this a—some sort of joke?”

A flash of anger showed on Yamori’s face. He stood up and grabbed Naki by the collar of his shirt.

“Listen, either you want help or you don’t. Don’t misunderstand. I’m not a nice person, okay?”

“Okay?” Naki echoed, not sure what he believed. But he needed help, that much he knew.

“Put your phone number in here,” Yamori said, shoving his cell phone at Naki.

“My phone number?”

“Yeah.”

“I don’t actually have a cell phone,” Naki admitted. 

“Fuck. Don’t you have anything going for you?”

Naki pouted. As much as he knew it to be true, he didn’t like having his situation thrown in his face.

“Whatever. Get lost for now. Be here tomorrow around the same time and I’ll introduce you to the guy.”

“Okay…” Naki took his time gathering up his bag.

“Well? Leave already,” Yamori said. “Before I decide you’re too much trouble.”

“I only wanted to say—“ Naki started.

“Yeah?”

“Thank you.” Naki rushed up to Yamori and threw his arms around his neck, squeezing for a brief moment before turning and bolting for the door.

The next day, Yamori wasn’t at the house. Nico was there to let him in, however, and he introduced him to the sophomore who was supposed to be tutoring him.

“There’s a party tonight, so let’s get this done early, okay?” The frat boy said.

Sure enough, when students began arriving that evening, Naki put his books away and started to leave.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Nico, who was standing by the door, asked him.

“Uh, back to my dorm room?”

“You really don’t know anything, do you? Yamori wants you to stay, idiot.”

“Yamori?”

“Yeah, and I can’t believe I’m stuck babysitting you while Yamori fucks off to wherever,” Nico complained while dragging Naki off to the side, away from the booze.

“You don’t have to. I can take care of myself,” Naki answered. But it was his first party, and he didn’t know anyone else there. He was nervous.

“I’m not letting a virgin freshman like you wander off by yourself.”

“I’m not a virgin,” Naki exclaimed.

“Oh, really?” Nico still seemed bored and annoyed.

“I’m not. I’ve done stuff. Lots of stuff.”

“Like what?”

“Uh, you know. All the regular stuff.”

“Heh. Sure you have.”

Naki pouted. He’d done…things. With a couple different guys. “I don’t care if you don’t believe me. I know what I’m doing.”

“Aww, did you have a boyfriend and hold hands?” Nico mocked him.

“No, I—I gave a blow job before. He said I was really good at it.”

It had been with an older man he’d met outside of a bar. Naki had never had a boyfriend. He wasn’t sure how you went about getting one. Was it something that just happened, when you met the right person? He was sure someone experienced and smart like Nico knew. If only he could get him to take him seriously, maybe he could ask for some tips.

Nico rolled his eyes. “No one’s good their first time.”

“Maybe I’m a natural.”

“You’re naïve, is what you are. Stay here, I’m going to get a drink. You’re getting water.”

“I can take care of myself!” Naki hollered after him. He frowned and leaned back against the wall. He wouldn’t wander off, if only because the music was too loud and the house was too big and he wasn’t sure what he’d do if he did go off on his own.

“Here, shots,” an older boy walked up and handed him a small plastic cup.

“What’s this?” Naki asked, peering at the liquid.

“Shots!”

“Eh?”

“Drink it,” the boy insisted.

Naki raised it to his lips and downed the shot, then sputtered.

Another cup was pressed into his hand. “Come on, my job is to make sure everyone here gets as wasted as I do.”

Naki started to drink the next shot, but it was quickly taken out of his hands, and Nico was shoving the other boy away with one manicured hand.

“Hey, what’s your problem, man?” the boy complained. “You’re no fun.”

“He’s off-limits. Want to talk to Yamori about it?” Nico said.

“Oh, hell no. I’m outta here,” the boy responded, taking his leave.

“I thought I told you that you were getting water, and water only,” Nico said, turning his attention to Naki. 

His head was feeling kind of fuzzy. He took the water that Nico offered him and sipped.

“Why am I off-limits?” Naki asked.

“Because you are,” Nico said, drinking from a cup that held something with a much higher alcohol content than water.

“Did Yamori tell you that?” Naki asked, searching Nico’s face for answers. 

“Don’t you know anything? Yamori runs this frat house. If he says you’re off-limits, then you’re off-limits.”

“But what does that mean?” Naki insisted.

Nico sighed and grabbed his arm. “Come on, we’re getting some fresh air.”

Outside it was much quieter. The music still blared from the inside of the house, but at least Naki felt like he wasn’t bombarded with noise.

“What’s Yamori doing, anyway?” Naki wondered.

“Whatever he wants. He’ll text me when he’s done and we’ll meet up.”

“Oh.”

Naki kicked at the grass with his sneakers.

“Don’t look so miserable,” Nico complained. He took a sip of his drink.

“Can I ask you something?”

“What?”

“Do you have a boyfriend?”

“Oh, lots,” Nico laughed.

“Really?”

“Sure. I mean, look at me. I’m gorgeous, right? But it’s more than that. I’m confident, too. I look for what I want, and then I get it.”

“Wow.” Naki looked at him with wide eyes. Nico could teach him so much, he was sure. “Are your boyfriends here?”

“I’m sure some of them are. Why are you so interested?”

“Ah, no reason.” But if only he could see how Nico acted around his boyfriends, it would give him some clue on how to get one. He didn’t even know how to flirt!

“Well, whatever. Let’s go back inside. I need another drink.”

They barely got back through the door before Nico was nearly swept off his feet by a handsome man with almost as many muscles as Yamori.

“Darling,” Nico gushed. “Put me down before you cause a scene.”

The man put him back on his feet, now looking bashful.

“You told me you’d call me yesterday.”

“Something came up, sweetheart,” Nico explained.

“Who’s he?” The man then asked, pointing a finger at Naki who was watching the scene unfold.

“Ah, he’s Yamori’s little pet. Off-limits. No threesomes. At least, not with him,” Nico said with a wink.

“Threesome?” Naki asked. Was that some sort of math concept he hadn’t got around to learning yet?

“You’re gonna be with me tonight, right, Nico?” The man was saying. “We haven’t been alone together lately.”

“I’m keeping an eye on him right now. Maybe later.”

“Aw, come on, babe. Not even a quickie? I’ve been thinking about you.”

Naki looked from Nico to his boyfriend(?) and wondered what on earth they could be talking about. They wanted to be alone? Maybe they wanted to do blowjobs! 

“I’ll be okay, Nico. I’ll wait for you here.”

Nico looked conflicted. “If you tell Yamori I left you alone…”

“I won’t,” Naki said quickly. He wasn’t a snitch.

“All right. I’ll be back soon. No alcohol!”

As Naki watched the two leave together, he slumped back into a chair that had been placed by the wall. People were drinking and kind of swaying to the music. A guy and a girl were making out on the couch across the room.

“Where’s Nico?” A gruff voice came from beside him. Naki looked up, and into Yamori’s eyes.

“Uh, he had to do something. But it’s okay! I told him I’d wait right here.” Hopefully that wouldn’t get Nico into too much trouble.

“Eh, well. Come on, then.” Yamori pulled Naki up out of the chair and began leading him up the stairs like on the previous day.

“Were you enjoying the party, Yamori?” Naki asked as Yamori pushed him into his room and shut and locked the door behind them.

“No.”

“Oh. Why not?”

Yamori took of his sneakers and threw them across the room before climbing onto his bed.

“If you want to go home, you can,” Yamori said. “I locked the door so assholes don’t try to come in here to screw.”

“Oh,” Naki said. “Do you want me to go?”

Yamori shrugged. 

“Okay,” Naki whispered. He wasn’t sure why he was feeling upset. Yamori had helped him out a lot. He didn’t have to be his friend, too. Or his boyfriend.

“You wouldn’t fall for someone like me anyway, right?” Naki said, turning away with a bitter smile on his face. It was always the same. Better to stop himself from getting his hopes up once again, only to be crushed.

Yamori was silent behind him. Of course. Why bother with a response when the truth was so obvious?

“I guess I should go back to the dorms now,” Naki said after a full minute of quiet.

There was a sound of bedsprings creaking. A heavy hand fell on his shoulder, stopping him in his tracks.

“Why do you have to be so dumb?” Yamori said, only he didn’t say it the way the others called him dumb. He didn’t say it like he really thought that Naki was useless.  
He turned Naki around to face him.

“I made your lip bleed within the first five minutes of meeting you. You shouldn’t be so trusting.”

“Going to hurt me again?” Naki asked.

“Maybe. If you ask me to.”

“Oh,” Naki said, breathless. There was something about the way Yamori was looking at him. Like he was something very precious, but also something very broken, that he wouldn’t mind breaking even more.

“See? I’m not a nice person.”

“Because you like hurting people?”

“Doesn’t that make me bad?”

Naki took a deep breath and pressed in close to Yamori’s chest, feeling the warmth for the second time. It felt so right. Yamori’s arms closed around him.

“How will you hurt me?” Naki asked. “Will you hit me? Will you beat me?”

“What will you let me do to you?”

Naki smiled, and looked up at Yamori with wet eyes. “You know, I’m not even sure what I won’t let you do. Should we try now, and see?”

“No. I hit you yesterday, and your lip is still bruised.”

“Oh, is it?”

“Come to my bed now.”

“Do you want a blowjob?” Naki asked, trying to sound confident. It was his one and only sex act that he’d completed, so he was pretty sure he could do that without looking like a novice.

“What? No.” Yamori shoved Naki onto the bed. “I want you to go to sleep and stop looking like I’m going to do something awful to you at any moment.”

“So we’re not going to do anything?”

“Not now, okay?”

“Okay.” Naki laid down on the pillows and tried to relax.

“Yamori?”

“Yeah?” Yamori was sitting at his desk, opening his laptop.

“Does this mean we’re boyfriends now?”

“What?”

“Not that—not that we have to be, or anything.”

Yamori sighed. “We can be boyfriends. Go to sleep.”

Naki closed his eyes to the tapping of Yamori’s large fingers on his laptop keyboard.

 

~end


End file.
